dufour_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Khagarad
Khagarad is the far-reaching underground kingdom of the Dwarves. As being a dwarf is as much a cultural distinction as a biological one, and the culture of dwarfdom is tied to obedience to the clans, and by extension the Low King, the Kingdom of Khagarad effectively extends far beyond its political borders. History Khagarad is taken from an archaic Dwarven tongue, and literally means “Dwarven Realm”. The Early Days The First Coronation The First Demon War The Elf/Dwarf War The Second Demon War The Age of the Brotherhood The Consolidation War The Golden Age of the Alliance The Brotherhood Wars The Modern Era Geography Since the Treaty of Belenost, Khagarad has been a predominately underground kingdom. Dwarves mostly live underground anyways, so giving up the surface lands to the elven settlers of the Dominion was no major loss. The only above ground land claimed by the Low Crown is the Dwarfholm Mountains, their ancestral homeland. In truth, even the Dwarves have very little control over the open-air surfaces of the mountains, with a few scattered settlements and farms near major cities, but otherwise preferring to centre their civilization beneath the surface. The great cities of Khagarad are located underground, where Dwarven engineering has resulted in fantastically carved caverns and mighty subterranean fortresses. Most of these cities are within the borders of the Dwarfholm Mountains, but a few are spread across Maraav, often close to surface cities occupied by Elves or Humans. There are also a few scattered cities in the Bardina Mountains of Sezant, in underground locations around Romanda, and one colony on the Isle of Wind. Dwarven cities are connected by Dwarf Roads, massive tunnels that are themselves a marvel of engineering genius. Though regularly patrolled by dwarven guards, the Roads can be dangerous places, and travel without escort is considered risky. Politics and Government The Kingdom of Khagarad is ruled by the Low King or Queen. The crown is the absolute ruler of the dwarves, though their power is sometimes held in check by the Grand Council. The Grand Council is made up of the Clan Chiefs of the 26 Clans of the Dwarves, as well as the Voice of Tay, the High Priest of the Dwarven Religion. Each Clan Chief is considered to be equivalent to a Duke from other kingdoms, and Lords of various ranks answer to them. The heir to the Low Throne is called the Tanist. The Tanist is selected by the Crown, and they can be anyone the sitting sovereign chooses; though they are often a relative, such as a child or nephew, that is not always the case. The Crown’s choice of heir sets an immutable line of succession, though a three-quarters majority vote of the Grand Council can veto the Crown’s choice of Tanist, forcing the Crown to select a new candidate. The 26 Dwarven Clans The clans are each named for their founder, from back in the days of legend. They are composed of multiple families, each led by a patriarch or matriarch, chosen for their skills and leadership qualities. Most clans have a specialty in crafts or professions, though members of the clans are free to choose their own paths, and are not restricted by their clan specialties. Intermarriage between the clans is uncommon, but not at forbidden or taboo. Every dwarf belongs to a clan, and those that are born to mixed families may choose whichever they please. * Dhurain * Brondin * Zorinth * Silbedin * Krecht’in * Ardavedt * Vedit’zar * Loredan * Erebum * Regstat * Ignatiem * Celidonum * Ugrith * Yuricht * Oma’dun * Quan * Wünfar * Morian * Hradec * Trin’ket * Jeglin * Frorgam * Peddark * Nurdimst * Xadrach * Grimlecht Economy Khagarad is a rich kingdom, most of those riches obtained through the mining of every metal and gemstone imaginable. The entire trade of the kingdom is based on the product of the Dwarven mines. The dwarves are also known worldwide as the best stonecarvers in existence, and they use that to their advantage as well. Most imports consist of materials and products that are unavailable underground, such as wood and foodstuffs. Though the dwarves can make food from many flora and fauna of the underworld (their mushroom stew is famous), and have a select few farms above ground in the mountains (mountain goats provide the majority of their non-imported meat), they very much enjoy the taste of beef, and use grains that they cannot grow themselves to make amazing ales. Even though the dwarves must import most non-mineral goods, their innate talent for crafting means that they prefer to acquire raw materials and create their own products. Demographics The Kingdom of Khagarad officially consists of every dwarf in the world, plus the select few from other races who choose to adopt the Dwarven way, and kneel to the Low Crown. In terms of the population of the Dwarf Cities, they are never less than 95% dwarf, with the rest primarily gnommish. In some locations, particularly those near the surface, there are a few halflings, draconum, warforged, and even humans. Also, a few Drow, those select ones that have proven their intent to reform and are looking for refuge, have been allowed to live under the watchful eye of the dwarves. Culture Living underground has given most dwarves rather pale skin, though there are occasional exceptions, and they make up for their lack of variety in skin with a vast range of hair colours. Black, brown, red and blond are all common, though varieties ranging into dark blues and purple are not unheard of. Being a dwarf is as much a cultural distinction as a biological one, and dwarves are very particular about their rituals and ceremonies. They are a very spiritual people, and though arcane magic is less common than in elven or human nations, divine magic is ubiquitous. The kingdom of Khagarad is large and widespread enough that there is a wide range of cultures and traits among the various locales, but they are all connected by their commonality as dwarves and their devotion to the Low Crown. List of Rulers Category:Nations